


A Series of (mock) History Reports

by cynicaljapanophile



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry potter Hogwarts mystery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 14:43:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19111804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cynicaljapanophile/pseuds/cynicaljapanophile
Summary: A series of reports about different figures that made an impact on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry from years 1984-1991





	A Series of (mock) History Reports

Patricia Rakepick(born. September 1 1955 - August 31 1956) was a famous curse-breaker and the former professor of Defense Against the Dark Arts at Hogwarts.  
Rakepick is well known enigmatic figure in the wizarding world. Despite having several articles written about her by The Daily Prophet, several books written about her by multiple different writers, being on a Chocolate Frog Card, and more almost nothing is known about the famous witch.  
Most of Rakepick's early life is a shrouded by mystery with most information on her early life being based on rumors.  
Rakepick attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry from the years 1967 to 1974 and was sorted into Gryffindor. She was a gifted witch that stood out among her peers always being at the top of her class. Despite being considered to be a talented witch and student by Hogwarts headmaster Albus Dumbledore she was widely disliked by most of her professors for her rebellious streak. While never confirmed it has been rumored that during her time at Hogwarts she was friendly with the Marauders(Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew, Sirius Black, and James Potter).  
During her third year at Hogwarts, she took Care of Magical Creatures and Arithmancy. At some point during her years at Hogwarts, she asked the professor of Care of Magical Creatures, Silvanus Kettleburn how to enter the Forbidden Forest. The professor explained to her how to enter and exit the forest undetected after being told that she wanted to become a Magizoologist. Afterward, she reportedly spent as much time in the forest as she did in the castle. During one of her many explorations in the forest, she encountered centaur(s) of a local centaur colony which left a negative experience for both parties leading her to have resentment for them. Her resentment and distrust of centaurs stayed with her even to adulthood with her warning -name redacted- to be cautious of them.  
Rakepick was a firm believer of the rumored Cursed Vaults and her belief of their existence stayed with her even as an adult.  
After leaving Hogwarts Rakepick went on to work as a curse-breaker for Gringotts Wizarding Bank. She had a niffler named Sickleworth assigned to her to aid in finding gold at cursed sights. Over the years she received recognition and publicity having multiple articles written about her by the Daily Prophet(of which possibly exaggerated her feats).  
According to Severus Snape, potions professor at Hogwarts, she made a career out of eliminating her competition.  
Being the best curse-breakers at Gringotts she was promoted to Head Cursebreaker, a role she held from around the mid to late 1980s  
During the 1986-1987 school year, the cursed vaults began to pose a threat once again due to the meddling of a student named -redacted name-.

During this time Dumbledore spent most of the school year searching for Rakepick finally finding her working in Brazil at the wizarding school Castelobruxo. After meetings with her, Dumbledore explained to her the situation with the Cursed Vaults offering her to join him the following school year so that could look into the situation; she accepted.  
She arrived at Hogwarts Castle on September 1, 1987. After the headmaster welcoming speech, she began her own speech where she mentioned her work at Gringotts and how her suspicions about the Cursed Vaults all the way back to her own education at Hogwarts. She announced her intentions of finding the Cursed Vaults and advised students to give up any information that they have about the Cursed Vaults and to not get in her way.  
While looking into the sleepwalking curse that was affecting Hogwarts students she came in contact with a student named -name redacted- who was responsible for the problems caused by the vaults three years prior.  
Not long after a conversation with -name redacted- she took -name redacted- on as a student.  
Not long after the conversation with -name redacted- she took on -name redacted- as a student.  
She took on the mantle of Defense Against the Dark Arts professor the next year.  
Almost all events after taking -name redacted- in have been lost and most information known during that time comes from rumors from Hogwarts students and other witches and wizards from Hogsmeade and Knockturn Alley.  
She resigned from her position of Defense Against the Dark Arts professor only a year after taking up the mantle.  
It has been reported by Rita Skeeter of The Daily Prophet that she has also resigned from her position as head curse-breaker for Gringotts. According to The Daily Prophet, her reasoning for stepping down from her position has to do with a former student of hers -name redacted-, though this should not be taken as fact and should be taken with a grain of salt considering the legitimacy of The Daily Prophet and Rita Skeeter.  
As of now her current activities and residence are unknown though it has been reported by multiple witches and wizards that a woman matching Patricia Rakepick's appearance has been seen in countries such as Egypt, Brazil, and even Japan.  
Despite almost nothing being known of her Patricia Rakepick is considered to be a legend to young Gryffindors and a role model for some. It is clear that despite that lack of information known about her she will continue to be talked about and inspire.


End file.
